


Удержать дождь в ладонях

by Vitce



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ты босс мафиозной семьи, от тебя многое зависит - прежде всего, жизни других людей. А от одной конкретной жизни зависит твоя собственная</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удержать дождь в ладонях

Ладонь Сквало с длинными пальцами выглядит бледной до синевы на фоне одеяла. Цуна стоит в дверях, рассматривая мучительно заострившиеся черты, темные веки и губы, обметанные белым.  
– Что пялишься? – даже Занзас выглядит каким-то полинявшим, блеклым и растерянным, и оттого кажется, что привычный мир рухнул.  
Цуна медленно подходит ближе, вдыхая резковатые запахи лекарств, слабости и болезни. Перед глазами пляшут белые и желтые точки, а в животе сжимается тугой комок тошноты и страха.  
– Как он?  
Ржаво-красные глаза Занзаса смотрят мутно, беспокойно, будто у зверя-подранка. По тому, как натянуты все его мышцы, видно, что ему хочется сорваться с места, драться, убивать, но он отлично понимает: здесь это никак не поможет. И вынужденное безделье, густо замешанное на бессилии, сводит его с ума.  
– Сам посмотри, не слепой.  
Цуна подходит еще ближе. Здесь, рядом с постелью, его настигает влажный, озоново-острый запах дождя, мокрой листвы и приближающейся грозы. Волосы Сквало темнеют, насквозь пропитанные водой. Простыни, одеяло, подушка – все мокрое. По бледной коже лба, расчерченной призрачными венами на висках, текут крупные капли, а вокруг холодным голубоватым флагом реет пламя Дождя.  
– Что говорит Шамал? – Цуна с силой сжимает свое кольцо. Оно слишком большое, слишком тяжелое и все время норовит сползти с пальца и потеряться где-нибудь по дороге в школу. Цуна уже привык ходить, сжимая ладонь в кулак и обводя большим пальцем ободок с тонкой гравировкой. Это даже почти успокаивает, если забыть, сколько проблем принесло ему кольцо.  
– Этот говнюк? – Занзас усмехается криво и страшно, шрамы на его лице ломаются, становясь похожими на следы чужих пальцев. – Сказал, что сдохнет, недели не пройдет. Нравится тебе чувствовать себя виноватым?  
Цуна сглатывает и потерянно смотрит, как на свисающем углу одеяла медленно собирается капля, отрывается и разбивается об пол. Тонкий, монотонный звук зачаровывает и пробирает до дрожи в кончиках пальцев.  
Сейчас, глядя на Сквало, почти невозможно представить, что два дня назад этот человек уверенно поднимал меч, запрокидывая голову и широко ухмыляясь противнику, и Цуна знал, на чью победу может поставить со стопроцентной точностью. Гибкое, подвижно легкое тело Сквало двигалось так стремительно и плавно, что Цуна не мог оторвать взгляда, совершенно зачарованный. Смешивались языки пламени, звенели мечи, а потом все закончилось – и Сквало лежал рядом с побежденным противником, надломленный, распластанный, как тряпичная кукла, а по его векам, лбу и щекам стекал дождь. В каплях отражалось безмятежно голубое, без единого облака небо.  
– Я ничего не…  
– Он защищал тебя, он дрался за тебя, – Занзас не повышает голоса, и оттого только страшнее. А потом выплевывает зло, презрительно, – Босс.  
Цуна отступает на шаг, ему по-детски хочется стянуть кольцо с пальца – слишком тяжелое чертово кольцо! – и швырнуть его Занзасу. Пусть подавится! Кольцо излучает едва ощутимое тепло, и Цуна накрывает его ладонью, будто пытаясь сделать вид, что его там нет.  
– Я не выбирал это.  
Занзас смотрит на него, сквозь него с острым, брезгливым презрением.  
– Если ты так думаешь, значит, ты еще больший бесполезный идиот, чем я думал, – он поднимается, медленно, как больной старик. Цуна отводит взгляд. Эта слабость не предназначена для чужих глаз, ему нельзя видеть, как Занзас медленно идет к двери, расправляя плечи, обретая твердость осанки и походку опытного хищника. Возле выхода он останавливается и оглядывается, но теперь уже по его лицу больше ничего нельзя прочитать. – Спроси у Реборна, что такое быть боссом. Может, поймешь, что это ты убил его.  
Он закрывает за собой дверь, а Цуна смотрит на бледного, полумертвого Сквало, которого убивает его собственное вышедшее из-под контроля пламя, и в груди поднимается страх. Ему стыдно и страшно оставаться с ним наедине, будто он сейчас откроет глаза – Цуна помнит их глубокий, дождливо-серый цвет – и повторит слова осуждения. Медленно, ощупью, боясь отчего-то повернуться к Сквало спиной, Цуна отступает к двери. Только когда она закрывается за ним, он понимает, что все это время прятал кольцо Неба в сжатом кулаке.

***  
Цуна ведет пальцами по круглому камню с гербом Вонголы внутри. Безделушка, украшение, которое изменило его жизнь, которое сделало его ответственным за все происходящее с теми, кто считает себя его людьми.  
– Я хочу понять, – твердо произносит он, искоса глядя на Реборна. Тот читает какую-то итальянскую газету, из-за листов, испещренных уже полузнакомыми словами, можно увидеть только шляпу и любопытный глаз Леона.  
– О, путь в сотню миль начинается с первого шага, – шуршат страницы, и политики с первой полосы насмешливо подмигивают Цуне, улыбаясь изломанными лицами.  
– Но ты должен мне объяснить! – Цуна сжимает кольцо в пальцах – рукам холодно, а металл теплый, и кажется, что долгое касание обжигает.  
– Тебе стоит определиться, чего ты хочешь, никчемный Цуна, – голос у Реборна лениво-усталый. – Понять – или чтобы кто-нибудь все разжевал и положил тебе в рот?  
Как всегда. Цуна не слишком-то надеялся на объяснения, и все же жаркая злость закипает в груди.  
– Я хочу спасти Сквало, – почти шепчет он, боясь, что еще немного, и сорвется на крик, – ведь это я решил, что…  
Газета шуршит, и звук этот удивительно напоминает смех.  
– И снова уточнение. Ты хочешь спасти его или не хочешь чувствовать себя виноватым?  
Горькая, словно морская вода, злость захлестывает Цуну, и он жмурится, чувствуя, как каждое слово Реборна превращает и без того давящее чувство вины в свинцовую плиту.  
– Я… не знаю!  
Он позорно сбегает и, хотя газета не шуршит, Цуна все равно чувствует жгущий кожу взгляд Реборна меж лопаток.

***  
Кожа Сквало совсем восковая, и Цуна ведет ладонью над ней, не решаясь коснуться, ощущая только влажный воздух, наполненный мелкой дождевой изморосью. Его пламя Посмертной воли тлеет, больное и неровное, оно скручивается тугими узлами, всплескивает, напоминает узорчатый гобелен, половину нитей которого завязали узлами, а другую половину – распотрошили, оставив висеть лохматыми клоками. Даже закрыв глаза, Цуна все равно видит эти торчащие во все стороны языки пламени.  
Решившись, он трогает расслабленные пальцы – тонкие, худые, обтянутые кожей. В них совсем не осталось прежней силы. От этой мысли у Цуны все внутри горько и болезненно сжимается. Сквало из тех людей, глядя на которых не веришь, что с ними хоть что-то может приключиться, людей неизменных и непредсказуемых, как ураганы или сходы лавин. Не всегда даже удается поверить, что люди эти из плоти и крови, а не из чистой энергии.  
– Я не гожусь для этого, – оправдываясь, шепчет Цуна, изучающе трогая его безвольную руку. – Кто угодно, только не я. Я просто не способен справиться с этим. Люди, ответственность, – Цуна сжимает чужие пальцы, ему хочется схватить Сквало за плечи и встряхнуть в надежде, что он откроет глаза и заорет в своей обычной манере. – «Что значит быть боссом». Как будто я знаю, как будто я когда-нибудь командовал кем-то!  
– Босс – это не только приказы, – у Шамала легкая неслышная походка тайного убийцы, и Цуна поспешно отдергивает руку, будто его застали за чем-то совершенно неприличным. Ладонь мокрая и пахнет дождем. Цуна любит этот запах с детства, когда в дождь на него надевали яркий апельсиново-рыжий дождевик и разрешали прыгать по лужам и пускать кораблики, сделанные из листиков и воткнутых в них палочек. Сейчас этот запах пугает, напоминает о близкой смерти.  
– А что тогда?  
– Небо, объединяющее всех.  
Шамал проверяет капельницы, приборы и не смотрит на Цуну так старательно, что тому хочется собрать всех, кого только можно, и наорать на них, потому что они, похоже, договорились избегать этой темы всеми силами. Пока они молчат, здесь на кровати умирает Сквало. Цуну тошнит от этих игр, от того, как старательно, не считаясь со средствами, его дрессируют.  
– Но у Сквало нет кольца Вонголы.  
С его исхудавших пальцев сняли кольца, но отпечатавшиеся за время долгого ношения следы так и не сгладились. Красноватые полоски на изжелта-белой коже.  
– Разве кто-то говорит о кольцах?  
Шамал коротко кивает, прощаясь, но Цуна не смотрит в его сторону. Он не может оторвать глаз от Сквало, до ужаса тонкого и беспомощного с мокрыми прядями, прилипшими к щекам, и у него зудят кончики пальцев от желания снова прикоснуться. Цуна вспоминает широкую злую ухмылку Сквало, с которой он глядел сверху вниз, и от которой слегка слабели колени, и его рот наполняется горькой слюной. Пальцы касаются острых скул, оттененных синевой, но даже закрыв глаза, Цуна не может представить себе, каково касаться Сквало, когда он в сознании.  
Мысли текут вяло и лениво, как неотвязный затяжной дождь. Цуна то и дело стирает воду со лба Сквало и вертит в голове слова Шамала.  
– Как я вообще могу… быть боссом для тех, кто сильнее меня, – он прикрывает глаза и опускает голову, горбясь на неудобном больничном стуле. – Было бы лучше, если бы вы нашли кого-то другого. Занзас хотя бы знает, что делать.  
– Ты тоже знаешь, – Цуна поспешно отдергивает руку и оглядывается на Занзаса. – А если не поймешь, что именно ты знаешь, и он умрет, я тебе потом лично кишки выпущу.  
Цуна стискивает пальцы на кольце до боли и смотрит на Сквало. К его лбу опять прилипла спутанная челка.  
– Если ты не скажешь, что от меня требуется, и он умрет, я сам тебя убью, – Цуна слышит свои слова будто со стороны, и, закрыв глаза, понимает, что именно так и поступит. – Я уже побеждал тебя.  
– А что в этом толку – ты и муху убить не можешь, даже когда это необходимо, – Занзас кривит рот в злой усмешке.  
– Если он умрет, я смогу, – повторяет Цуна, и Занзас улыбается чуть шире.  
– Это хорошо, – он серьезно кивает и отворачивается, выходя из палаты, словно бы это и было все, зачем он приходил.  
Цуна медленно выдыхает и утыкается лбом в холодную мокрую подушку. Щеки касаются влажные жгуты чужих волос.

***  
Дождь за окном вкрадчиво скребется в окно, будто просит впустить его.  
Дождь в палате стекает по простыням и пропитывает воздух запахом размокших сухих цветов, озона и горечью прелой листвы. Цуна подносит свои руки к лицу. От пальцев исходит тот же неотвязный аромат.  
– Ты думаешь, что поможешь ему, если будешь сидеть здесь и страдать от чувства вины? – Шамал меняет капельницу. На белой коже Сквало – страшный диковинный узор из множества синяков.  
Цуна смотрит на него и жмурит усталые глаза.  
– Я должен уйти и делать вид, что из-за меня никто не умирает?  
– Твои угрызения совести никому не помогут, – выражение лица у Шамала какое-то резкое. Цуна моргает растерянно, не понимая, что тут еще можно ответить. – Знаешь, почему вообще существуют мафиозные Семьи? Почему мы так держимся друг за друга, почему гордимся своей принадлежностью к Вонголе?  
Эти вопросы звучат донельзя глупо – Цуна никогда не стремился к чему-то принадлежать, его мнения просто никто не спросил.  
– Я не понимаю.  
– Тогда вспомни, много ли есть одиночек, владеющих пламенем Посмертной воли, – Шамал осторожно вводит иглу в исколотую вену. – Никто из нас не может долго выживать вне Семьи.  
На память невольно приходят его слова о Небе, объединяющем всех. Цуна трет свое кольцо, скользящее по пальцу.  
– Я думал, потому что их устраняют.  
Шамал качает головой печально и отстраненно.  
– Я и так сказал слишком много, – бросает он через плечо, и Цуна смотрит ему вслед, пока дверь палаты не закрывается.  
– Объединяющее небо, – повторяет он медленно, почти по слогам и, склонившись, отводит волосы с лица Сквало. Он такой холодный, будто его только что вытащили из снега. Как всегда, когда просыпается гипер-интуиция, немного ломит виски и тянет в затылке, но это гулкое и странное, почти приятное чувство. – Объединяющее всех.  
Пламя дождя прохладное и пахнет осенью. Оно обнимает, как привычный детский дождевик. А потом становится тяжёлым – тяжелее бетонной плиты. В груди холодно и мокро, Цуна силится вдохнуть, но внутри что-то булькает, и дождевая вода идет горлом. Волосы тяжелеют под дождем, дождь стекает по коже, дождь внутри и снаружи. Цуна тонет в горьком осеннем ливне, распластавшись на краю больничной койки. Он впивается пальцами в собственное горло, скребет, не замечая, что под ногтями остаются кровавые ободки.  
На грани слышимости горят крошечные огоньки, неверные и далекие, как звезды, и Цуна из последних сил тянется к ним. Ураган и Облако, Туман и Солнце, Гроза и Дождь. Один, два, пять, десять, пятнадцать. Их все больше, некоторые совсем слабые, другие – знакомые и привычно яркие, и Цуна ощущает их все, разом, и боль отступает, когда он чувствует каждого из них, становясь частью пламени Облака, оказываясь в теплом коконе пламени Солнца. Наверное, он даже мог бы узнать, что они делают, о чем думают.  
Их так много, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что все они – его Семья. Все виды пламени проходят сквозь него, и здесь, в глухом беспамятстве, Цуна видит, как они связаны между собой – так понятно и логично. В их едином полотне зияют уродливые прорехи и дыры. Цуна трогает их, выправляет. Под его мысленными касаниями пламя обретает гармонию. «Никто из нас не может долго выживать вне Семьи». Теперь Цуна понимает, почему. Без босса, без объединяющей силы Неба всех их ждет рано или поздно участь Сквало – стоит лишь немного перенапрячься.  
Цуна закрывает глаза, и боль возвращается исподволь, прокрадывается в невесомо легкое тело, делая его ватным и непослушным. Простыни под ним мокрые, а под ребра впивается худой острый локоть Сквало. Он весь такой жесткий, угловатый. Боком Цуна чувствует выступающие ребра, торчащую косточку таза. Надо подняться, скатиться с него, но сил нет даже, чтобы как следует вздохнуть. Расцарапанное горло саднит, боль сдавливает грудь, и Цуна просто прижимается пылающим лбом к холодному плечу Сквало.  
– Мне бы хотелось знать, почему ты лежишь на мне, мусор, – голос хриплый, полузадушенный. Под дых чувствительно вписывается неосторожно повернутый локоть. – Тебя не учили, что если лапать человека, пока он без сознания, то когда он очнется, можно огрести, а? – Сквало надсадно кашляет, выхаркивая из легких воду.  
Цуна мотает головой, пытаясь изгнать из ушей слабые отзвуки искр чужого пламени, и медленно поднимает голову. Сквало смотрит из-под бесцветных ресниц, и глаза у него потемневшие, грозовые. Когда он ухмыляется, тянет губы на сторону в улыбке, похожей больше на оскал, у Цуны все внутри вздрагивает от облегчения.  
Приподнявшись – локти дрожат, а в висках звенит от боли – Цуна поспешно и неловко тычется губами в сухие обветренные губы. Поцелуй резкий, холодный, царапающий. Сквало сжимает зубы, кусаясь в ответ. Цуна стонет на выдохе от неожиданности и, не удержавшись на нетвердых руках, падает – Сквало болезненно хрипит, но не пытается выбраться, пальцы его правой руки сжимают край футболки Цуны.

***  
– Это приказ.  
Сквало кривит губы и зло сверкает глазами из-под челки.  
– Ох, ну конечно же, босс, – он выплевывает это как худшее ругательство, и Цуна невольно улыбается, тянется, касаясь его волос.  
– Просто подожди немного. Тебе же говорили, что вставать еще нельзя, – Сквало еле слышно рычит сквозь зубы, поднимая руку и демонстрируя узкое худое запястье с отчаянно выступающими косточками.  
– Я все больше превращаюсь в дохляка, – Сквало смотрит на свои пальцы и ладони с явственным отвращением. – Я здесь уже две недели!  
Цуна прикрывает глаза, подставляя лицо теплым солнечным лучам. В больничном парке суховато пахнет приближающейся осенью, и этот запах все еще слегка царапает его сердце тревогой.  
– Будешь ждать, сколько скажут, – говорит он спокойно. Сквало вздергивает губу, пламя Дождя взлетает, будто порыв ветра, несущего ледяной ливень. Цуна склоняется и просто целует этот оскаленный, перекошенный рот. Как всегда, когда пламя Сквало разбужено, слегка немеют губы, но Цуна никогда не отстраняется. Рано или поздно, когда перестанет хватать воздуха, худые жесткие руки обнимут его и прижмут к себе крепко.


End file.
